Retazos de nuestra vida
by Igfield
Summary: Chris y Claire Redfield han hecho frente a un sinfín de situaciones. Mantienen un lazo irrompible, férreo, incorruptible a lo largo de su existencia. Ese apoyo los ha llevado a vivir muchas historias, historias que merecen ser contadas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas noches a todos! Espero que estén bien. Yo aquí ando, luchando por tener tiempo entre la escuela y mis hobbies sin morir en el intento xD. No tengo mucho que decir sobre este pequeño proyecto; será una serie de One Shots y Drabbles sobre la vida de los hermanos Redfield. No tienen una continuidad concreta, aunque puede que algún día, cuando tenga varios escritos aquí publicados, me dedique a reorganizarlos cronológicamente.

En fin, espero que gocen con lo que aquí vaya publicando. Estoy seguro de que me tardaré más en ir actualizando este mini proyecto, porque no es una historia que necesite una continuación inmediata, en lo referido a la fluidez de la trama.

So, disfrútenlo, así como yo al escribir. Me hace feliz, muy feliz.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Capcom. Larga vida a esta hermosa saga.

* * *

No sé si es ilegal colocar el fragmento de una canción sólo al inicio de un capítulo, pero qué diablos, sin la música no tendría inspiración en absoluto. Gracias infinitas a Queen que con esta alegre canción avivó mi creatividad, la recomiendo para tardes grises.

"_Whenever this world is cruel to me_

_I got you to help me forgive_

_You make me live now honey"_

You're my best friend - Queen

* * *

**Prólogo: Noche de otoño**

* * *

_Joliet, Illionis, Estados Unidos. Noviembre de 1996._

Era entrada la noche del sábado para cuando llegó a casa. El cielo, hasta hace unos minutos rojizo, había adquirido un tono grisáceo, plomizo. A juzgar por el viento inquieto, quizás llovería. Se detuvo en el pórtico, bajo el recoveco abovedado de madera con tejas francesas azules. Buscaba sus llaves entre bufidos de frustración. De repente se encontró preguntándose a sí misma, entre susurros blasfemos, desde cuándo su cartera y ella se habían vuelto enemigas juradas. Y es que Claire, a sus dieciséis años, estaba en pleno auge de su adolescencia; en su lista de prioridades mental la palabra _orden_ había sido tachada bruscamente y relegada al olvido momentáneo. "_Adiós orden, nos vemos a los veinte, dependiendo el grado de madurez"_ pensó, manoteando a tientas entre papeles y anotadores. Un ligero tintineo advirtió la clamada presencia al ser rozada por sus dedos, aterciopelados por los guantes. Aferró el metal firmemente, a sabiendas de que acababa de triunfar. De repente, un aspaviento de amargura derrumbó esa perspectiva.

—Chris va a matarme — musitó con dejadez —. Olvidé decirle que llegaría tarde.

Las llaves volvieron a resonar envueltas en sus manos como pequeñas canicas rebotando entre sí, al tiempo que introducía el acero en la cerradura. Dio un pequeño giro y el cerrojo crujió por el óxido. Entonces llegaba la parte del esfuerzo; se recargó sobre la puerta y dio un brusco empujón con su hombro izquierdo. La madera se había alabeado por la humedad, y cada vez era más difícil acceder a la casa.

La recibió la alfombra, roja, aterciopelada y sucia. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba lavarla, era un proceso tedioso; la mugre se adhería con tanto fervor que podrían jurar que el mendigo tapete estaba vivo, y los odiaba, y se mofaba de ellos cuando intentaban asearlo. Se quitó los zapatos — que la llevaban incomodando por horas— y los arrojó descuidadamente junto al paragüero. Colgó su sobretodo rojo en el perchero a la izquierda. Cerró la puerta delicadamente y se quedó allí, con las manos sobre la tabla, respirando en la penumbra del recibidor. La calidez del interior la alivió, y le hizo preguntarse el porqué se le había ocurrido salir esa noche, cuando pudo haberse quedado a beber café y hacer algunos dibujos. Pero era una jovencita, se suponía que era lo que hacían las jovencitas, arreglarse con sus amigas y salir con chicos.

El vestíbulo estaba a oscuras, para su sorpresa. ¿Aún no llegaba Chris a casa? Sí que sería un golpe de suerte, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese buscándola embravecido en casa de sus amigas, o que esté recorriendo comisarías para denunciar su extravío. Lo segundo no había ocurrido nunca aunque, a opinión de Claire, era perfectamente posible en circunstancias delicadas. Se frotó los pómulos sonrosados para otorgarles un poco de calor.

Avanzó a hurtadillas hasta el vano que daba al comedor, junto a la escalera. Se asomó por el borde para observar de soslayo al interior. Sus esperanzas primerizas se esfumaron tras la imagen inicial; allí estaba sentado Chris, sosteniendo una hoja de papel entre sus manos y con el ceño fruncido. Probablemente se relacionaba con su trabajo, puesto que había obtenido un empleo en una comisaría del pueblo. No era un trabajo realmente importante, pero aún así siempre llegaba a casa estresado o de mal humor, le comentaba que el ambiente laboral no era el mejor y el salario también dejaba que desear.

Arribó a su mente algo que se le antojó bastante pintoresco. Su hermano no había emitido palabra desde que ella llegó, tampoco parecía estar esperándola, de brazos cruzados y con expresión severa en la mesa — como ella lo había imaginado en el tren, con los audífonos puestos y moviendo sus pies al compás de la música—, más bien lucía absorto en otros asuntos. Podría sólo subir sigilosamente a su habitación, y echar el cerrojo. Más tarde Chris notaría su ropa en la entrada, y daría por sentado que ella había llegado a casa, sana y salva. Quizás tocaría a la puerta de su cuarto. ¿Estás en casa, Claire? le preguntaría su hermano. Sí, llegué hace rato respondería ella, parsimoniosa y leyendo sus revistas. ¿Algo que decir, Chris? Hermana se ahorraba el sermón, y hermano el mal trago, ambos salían ganando.

Lentamente, inclinada y deslizando suavemente sus pies cubiertos por calcetines, Claire se dispuso a subir por el escalera y camino a su dormitorio. El primer escalón rechinó ligeramente ante su peso, se detuvo en seco y oteó a su espalda, pero no hubo reacción de parte de Chris. Se aventuró al segundo, al tercero, al cuarto, el plan marchaba realmente a la perfección. La sonrisa triunfal comenzaba a moldearse en sus labios, empalidecidos por el frío, cuando una voz helada entró desde sus pantorrillas hasta la espina, y le caló hasta los huesos.

—Claire — la llamó. Se estremeció —.Baja, necesito hablar contigo. —Maldita su suerte.

Regresó su camino por los escalones, algo desilusionada. Cabizbaja, se aproximó desde el vano, unos jirones de su cabello, recogido en una coleta, cayeron delante de su ojo derecho. Chris la miraba desde la mesa de roble, con los brazos apoyados sobre la tabla y los dedos entrelazados, lucía molesto.

— Ven — invitó —. Siéntate.

—Claro — murmuró ella con zozobra.

Se adentró en el comedor; el suelo de Porcelanato, color melocotón, la reflejaba difusamente bajo la luz de la lámpara en el techo. A la izquierda de la mesa estaba la chimenea, encendida por una débil llama que aclamaba su existencia, sacudiéndose y alternando su silueta. Se sentó frente a Chris, tiesa y erguida, colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, aferrándose con sus dedos para que no le tiemblen los brazos al momento de la discusión. No sabía por qué, pero discutir con Chris siempre la hacía temblar. No por temor, claro que no; su hermano jamás se comportaría agresivo. Quizás se debía a que no se sentía bien peleando con alguien tan importante para ella.

— ¿Cómo estás? — inquirió él, otorgándole una ligera sonrisa que la sorprendió. Intentó devolver el gesto, aunque los nervios no permitieron mucho más que un leve movimiento de labios.

— Bien — respondió ella, algo lacónica —, estoy…, bien. ¿Y tú?

—También — comentó Chris, removiendo nerviosamente sus manos, uniéndolas y desuniéndolas —. Bien — añadió, como si hubiese considerado necesaria la acotación.

Sólo entonces a Claire le pareció que no lucía enfadado realmente, de hecho se veía muy exaltado, nervioso, expectante, parecía ser que un asunto lo traía en desasosiego. Claro que las interpretaciones podían ser erróneas, y todo formaría parte — en dicho caso— de un número de amabilidad para luego saltar al regaño.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — indagó la joven. Los papeles parecían haberse volteado; ahora Chris se vio sorprendido por la pregunta. Le sonrió, balbuceó un poco antes de articular una oración comprensible:

— Sí, tengo que decirte…, algo — explicó su hermano. Ella arqueó una ceja, parecía dispuesto a terminar rápido con el asunto, así que continuó con la charla.

— Bien, dime lo que tengas que decirme, ahora — pidió Claire, y efectivamente creyó que la regañaría.

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio. Se podía oír el ligero zumbido del viento en el exterior, combinado con el crujir de la leña enardecida de la chimenea. Chris se arrimó un poco más a la mesa, su silla rechinó. Tomó aire y un atisbo de habla se generó en su rostro, pero acalló de inmediato ante la mirada curiosa de Claire. Se quedó unos segundos más así, entornando los ojos hacia ella. Llevó sus dedos entrelazados ante su boca, sobre su barbilla recientemente rasurada.

A la joven se le ocurrió que era una nueva dinámica, quizás su hermano había entendido que los regaños persistentes, monótonos y discursivos no hacían mucho efecto, e intentaba razonar un método novedoso que le permitiera domesticarla con mayor eficacia. Resuelta en su teoría, se echó levemente hacia atrás, cruzando brazos y piernas, mirando a su hermano con perspicacia.

— Me iré de aquí — lanzó él de un tirón.

— Te dije miles de veces que sé cuidarme sola… — espetó ella automáticamente, pero se detuvo al instante —. Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

— Que me voy, me voy a otro sitio — repitió él con voz temblorosa, aunque extrañamente decidida.

— ¿Que te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas? — inquirió Claire, confusa —. ¿A dónde?

— A Raccoon City — explicó el mayor —. Conseguí trabajo allí, están interesados en contratar más personal para el departamento de policía. Barry me ha estado llamando, insistiendo.

— Pero…, ¿por qué? — preguntó una vez más ella, no pudo evitar sonar algo preocupada.

Ya no se encontraba molesta o recelosa. Había emergido en su interior un sentimiento que rozaba la desesperación, una inusitada emoción de temor. Chris no podía dejarla, no _podía _dejarlo ir. Y a pesar de la chimenea, le parecía que hacía más frío que afuera en ese momento.

— Tengo que pagar tu universidad, además de tu alquiler en el campus — dijo Chris —. Tendré un mejor salario, y me han dicho que el ambiente laboral es muy bueno. El dinero extra te servirá para darte gustos, comprar lo que necesites o pagar algún curso de especialización.

— No entiendo… — murmuró —. ¿No habíamos especulado con vender la casa y mudarnos a Chicago?

Realmente, la decisión de poner en venta su hogar no había sido nada fácil para los hermanos Redfield. Allí crecieron y vivieron desde pequeños. Construida en la ciudad de Joliet, Illionis, compartieron risas y enseñanzas. El señor y la señora Redfield eran doctores, unos muy reconocidos en la pequeña urbe. La vida era próspera, feliz, de tintes maravillosos. Una típica familia joven y feliz, que se toma fotos navideñas y lleva a sus hijos al parque, una familia con futuro. Pero claro, a veces el destino daba golpes duros, atropellaba con giros inesperados y convertía las pesadillas en realidad. Ambos murieron en un accidente aéreo, hacía más de siete años. Las causas que llevaron al siniestro nunca fueron esclarecidas por completo. La investigación, muy a pesar de los jóvenes, fue abandonada al cabo de los años, debido a la falta de méritos realmente corpóreos.

—No — negó al instante —. He decidido que necesitas tu propio espacio.

— No necesito ningún espacio — se quejó Claire —. Todo lo que quiero es que estemos juntos.

Una vez más, el silencio ensordecedor atrapó al comedor. La joven se había incorporado, con las manos firmemente apoyadas sobre la mesa. No pudo evitar que su voz sonara cercana a lo suplicante.

A la edad de once años Chris quedó, junto a su hermana, bajo la custodia de los abuelos Redfield. A pesar del dolor, el hogar formado provisoriamente antes los hechos logró mantener una estancia relativamente pacífica durante un par de años. Sin embargo, la tragedia volvió a golpear a la desdichada familia; el abuelo Redfield falleció por problemas cardíacos. En ese entonces, Chris había cumplido diecisiete años y, en un intento por alejarse de las sucesivas pérdidas a las que la vida lo había sometido, además de fomentar su pasión por la justicia, decidió unirse a la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos.

Durante mucho tiempo, Claire le guardó rencor por haberse ido, por abandonarla en un momento tan críptico. Era por eso que no acostumbraba hablar mucho por teléfono con él; lo hacía de mala gana y, en ocasiones, ni siquiera lo hacía. Aún recordaba, muy claramente, la noche en que su abuela, con lágrimas en los ojos, se lo anunció: Chris volvería a casa tras casi tres años. Y lo que a Claire le pareció durante un instante una noticia maravillosa, se transformó en una oportunidad de venganza, por hacerla extrañarlo y aborrecerlo con tanto ímpetu.

Nunca se lo confesó.

—A mí también me gusta que estemos juntos, Claire — la compadeció su hermano —. Pero necesito mucho más saber que tú estarás bien. Además, no puedo seguir en ese trabajo.

Ella suspiró, demostrando cierto fastidio. Finalmente volvió a sentarse en la silla, con las manos aún extendidas sobre la mesa. Chris estiró dubitativo sus extremidades hacia ella, envolviendo con sus palmas enormes las pequeñas manos de Claire.

— ¿Es porque nunca te obedezco al pie de la letra? — inquirió Claire, mirándolo con mesura. Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos, el rostro congestionado —. Porque puedo cambiar, te haré caso. Llegaré a casa temprano y llamaré siempre. ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Chris, al contrario que su hermana, permaneció muy tranquilo, casi conmovido. Le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente, mientras Claire sentía que aferraba su mano con más fuerza.

—Claro que no, me has demostrado que eres responsable y prudente — repuso —. Aunque sí , me gustaría que llegues más temprano a casa — añadió tras pensárselo, río brevemente. Claire sólo le sonrió, con los ojos grandes y enrojecidos —. Venderemos la casa, será de mucha ayuda. Además, este lugar está lleno de muchos recuerdos, muchos más de los que podemos soportar.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás? — preguntó Claire. Su voz, hasta hace unos segundos quebradiza, ahora adquiría un matiz apagado.

— Me iré a Raccon City, alquilaré un departamento allí — respondió —. Te escribiré y te llamaré, todos los días. — Pensar en eso tranquilizó a Claire.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro. Los ojos brillantes y los brazos sobre la mesa. Claire ya no tenía frío, estaba en su hogar y su hogar siempre le parecía cálido, con un aroma a galletas recién horneadas, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía hacer galletas. Pensar en eso le hizo recordar cuando lo intentó, y el resultado pareció un montón de botones negros sobre una bandeja plateada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres? — inquirió insegura. Su voz se había tornado chillona y temblorosa.

— No sé si es lo que quiero — admitió con solemnidad, desviando la mirada brevemente —. Pero estoy seguro de que será lo mejor.

No discutieron más del tema. Claire notó que su hermano parecía resuelto con su decisión y no lo haría flanquear con sus argumentos, porque sería un intento inútil. Cenaron en paz. Afuera seguía haciendo frío; era noviembre y el viento otoñal estaba más presente que nunca. Las hojas abandonaban a los árboles, se desprendían y acababan decorando la calle, las aceras, los jardines y pórticos con parapetos de madera.

Cuando uno le teme a una fecha o desea que el tiempo se detuviese eternamente, ocurre exactamente lo contrario; los días pasan a un ritmo completamente acelerado, los meses vuelan y los mayores temores se vuelven cada vez más cercanos. Y, un día de 1997, cada quien siguió su camino.

Quizás los hermanos Redfield no lo sabían, ni siquiera un presentimiento o un escalofrío que pudiese advertirles de lo que se avecinaba a sus vidas. Puede que no estaban listos para enfrentarse a lo que el destino les tenía previsto, pero algo era seguro: lo enfrentarían juntos, y saldrían adelante, como siempre lo habían hecho. La vida los había entrenado para ello.

* * *

Y este fue el prólogo. Ya saben, críticas serán bienvenidas siempre.

¡Saludos!


	2. Reencuentro

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran, queridos lectores? Si alguien pasa por acá y de casualidad había leído el primer retazo y esperaba un segundo a corto plazo, no pudo hacer más que pedirle mil disculpas por la demora. La universidad me ha tenido algo ocupado y estuve ausente Fanfiction durante un tiempo. Pero en fin, la creatividad salió a flote y acabé por escribir este pequeño trozo.

Espero que lo disfruten. Me gusta mucho escribir esto, encontrar cada pieza perdida en la historia de los Hermanos Redfield. Espero lograr, algún día, plasmar el amor que se tienen.

¡Abrazos para todos! Créditos al café por acompañarme en mis momentos pseudo-escritor.

**Reencuentro**

_Joliet, Illionis. Julio de 1994_

Aquel cálido día de verano madrugó, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. No se trató de un caso de insomnio ni de una pesadilla ―las pesadillas, afortunadamente, la habían abandonado hace ya un tiempo―, había decidido que estaría de pie ante la puerta para el momento en que, lo que llevaba ya cuatro años esperando, finalmente sucedería.

Claire Redfield ya había descendido por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo y, al escrutar el horizonte a través de la ventana que daba al pórtico, comprobó que apenas comenzaba a iluminarse. Se había calzado unos viejos jeans azules muy gastados y una ligera camisa blanca.

Cualquier otro día, levantarse de la cama a aquellas horas le habría parecido una locura, un crimen contra la humanidad, especialmente porque la gran mayoría de sus días se los pasaba oyendo música o pintando cuadros hasta altas horas de la noche. No se trataba de un acto de rebeldía; Claire se sentía lejana a ese idealismo liberal que tanto portaban la mayoría de sus amigos. Lo hacía porque era habitual perder la noción del tiempo y sentir que no tenía otras responsabilidades, que el mundo era una ilusión. Se sumergía en los colores de sus pinturas, en los suaves trazos de sus retratos. La transportaban a esa realidad ideal, aquella que le hacía sentir el abrazo de su padre al volver del trabajo y las caricias de su madre cepillándole el pelo.

Pero esta vez no se había dejado llevar por ese sobrecogedor sentimiento. Su abuela le había anticipado dos meses atrás que Chris volvería a casa aquel día. Claire lo marcó en su calendario, le dio variopintos colores al casillero de la fecha y, diariamente, llevaba el conteo. Incluso se había ofrecido como entusiasta voluntaria para recibirlo aquella mañana. Noches tras noche, al irse a la cama, le gustaba imaginar cómo se vería Chris en la actualidad.

Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y, estando su hermano en plena etapa de desarrollo, no sería extraño notar algún cambio considerable. Imaginaba los ángulos de sus pómulos, la prominencia de su barbilla, y habitualmente ―sin saber por qué― se lo imaginaba con una ligera barba mal recortada; quizás se debiera a que Chris nunca había sido alguien que cuidase les detalles.

Por momentos le preocupaba que el tiempo haya cambiado completamente a su hermano. Que, a pesar de reconocer todos esos rasgos físicos que tanto había observado en su infancia, Chris sea una persona completamente diferente. Temía no encontrar aquella ingenuidad y dulzura en su sonrisa, la franqueza de sus palabras, lo inquebrantable de sus promesas y, por sobre todo, le aterraba pensar que ya no existiese ese profundo deseo por protegerla.

Durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de ello, Claire le guardó rencor por haberse ido. Habitualmente mantenían conversaciones telefónicas de mala gana, en las que Claire respondía con monosílabos y sin la menor intención de hacer la charla muy llevadera. Si Chris quería ser parte de su vida, podía volver a ella en cuanto quisiera.

Pero aun así, ahí estaba, acariciándose nerviosamente el cabello, sentada en el último escalón. Y a pesar de ser una chica muy paciente, se encontraba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera había contemplado la idea de prepararse algo de desayunar. Sus pies, inquietos, no paraban de sacudirse sobre el piso de madera. Se sentía tonta, como una enamorada esperando que su chico llegue a su encuentro.

Afortunadamente, Chris aun no llegaba, y al menos eso le daba unos minutos para relajarse y planear cómo reaccionaría en cuanto lo viera. Sin duda, lo más importante era regañarlo. Su hermano debía darse cuenta de cuánto la había hecho sufrir. Sí, así es; le dedicaría una desdeñosa mirada y lo dejaría entrar a la casa escudriñándolo con ojos suspicaces. Sí, porque no podía confiar en que se quedaría con ella, no después de haberla abandonado.

Una vez más, como ya era habitual, perdió la noción del tiempo al divagar en su mente. Pero, en aquel instante, un sonido que de repente le resultó absolutamente desconocido, como de otra galaxia, penetró en sus oídos. Era el timbre.

Se incorporó temblorosa y, arrastrando sus pies, se aproximó hasta la puerta. La tentación de espiar por la ventanilla próxima a la entrada fue enorme, casi lo suficiente para que no pueda contenerse, pero no lo hizo.

Podía sentir su corazón latir a gran velocidad, y sus manos sudaban, sudaban como nunca antes. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, se dejó caer suavemente sobre esta y apoyó su sien sobre la fría y barnizada madera.

― ¿Quién es? ―inquirió débilmente.

― ¿Claire? ―respondió una dubitativa voz instantáneamente. Se oía como él, pero en un tono mucho más grave y firme del que ella habría esperado de su hermano ―. Soy yo, Chris.

La joven se apartó de la puerta como si de repente el contacto con ella la hubiese quemado. Trastabilló hacia atrás, sintiéndose repentinamente sobrecogida. Débil. Sentía que al abrir la puerta, se derrumbaría por completo.

Tomó aire e intentó relajarse. Se juró a si misma que no dejaría que las emociones fluyan por ella al ver a Chris, se juró que actuaría como la había planeado, sin dar la más leve pista de cuánto lo había extrañado.

Una vez decidida, extendió su brazo hacia el pomo. Lo giró, volvió a tomar aire y lo atrajo hacia ella de un tirón.

Al otro lado, la silueta de un muchacho pareció sobresaltarse ligeramente. Claire lo contempló de pies a cabeza, sorprendiéndose de cuán similar era al Chris que recordaba. Claro que había varios cambios físicos en él. Estaba mucho más robusto, su cabello era considerablemente más corto y era algo más oscuro de lo que ella creía recordar. Pero a pesar de eso, no encontró nada ajeno a aquel que era su hermano. La mirada franca, su hábito de llevar los ojos de un lado a otro cuando está nervioso. No había duda de que seguía siendo Chris.

La joven intentó contemplarlo con furia, transmitirle toda la rabia que creía sentir por él. Pero, desafortunadamente, su plan fracasó. Al tenerlo allí, justo enfrente, aquel sentimiento se marchitó por completo. De un segundo a otro ―y ya ni siquiera podía reparar en qué momento fue― cualquier deseo que había tenido se había esfumado por completo y se encontraba allí, frente a su hermano, sintiéndose desnuda y con el estómago vacío.

Chris ladeó la cabeza, como si intentase reconocerla completamente. Claro, el cabello rojo, los ojos celestes, tenía que ser Claire, pero los ojos curiosos denotaban que su hermano aún no había resuelto el rompecabezas de su identidad completamente.

Un repentino aspaviento de furia la azotó, pero no era como ella había pretendido, era una sensación mucho más amarga y nostálgica. Sin poder evitarlo, había comenzado a sollozar. Apretó los puños, lo suficiente para hacerse daño en las palmas, intentó tomar aire para decirle algo, pero no pudo emitir ni una palabra y de su garganta solo salió un ligero chillido. Ahora sí, estaba absolutamente frustrada, ¡ella quería decirle cuan molesta estaba! ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos! Y ahora estaba ahí, a punto de echarse a llorar delante de ese idiota.

— ¿Claire? — dijo él, que acababa de reparar en el estado catatónico de su hermana. Extendió los brazos hacia adelante, como si se estuviese conteniendo de una explosión inminente—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, su hermano intentando ofrecerle consuelo. En lugar de estar recibiendo todos los regaños que ella tenía guardados, estaba consolándola, ¡qué descaro!

— Vamos, no llores — murmuró él en tono apacible, dando un paso hacia adelante ―. Yo también te he extrañado mucho.

— ¡No des ni un paso más! — gritó sollozos, producto de una repentina fuerza que había surgido de quién sabe dónde. Chris trastabilló hacia atrás en un claro gesto de sorpresa—. ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Un tonto!

Su hermano se quedó en silencio, mirándola con aquellos ojos perdidos que no paraban de dar vueltas por los alrededores, como si buscara un buen escondite en el que guardar refugio. Claire pensó que si daba un paso más, su hermano probablemente echaría a correr.

―Yo… ―intentó balbucear, aun extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante ―. Lo siento mucho, Claire. De verdad, lo…

— ¡Te odio! — le gritó, sin esperar a que Chris acabe la frase. Un segundo después, llorando como si volviese a sentirse una niña perdida en el mundo, se lanzó hacia él. Sumergió su rostro, húmedo y ruborizado, en el pecho de su hermano. Rodeó su espalda con sus delgados brazos.

No logró oír si Chris dijo algo más o si volvió a intentar emitir una disculpa; estaba demasiado ocupada llorando, pensando en cuánto lo aborrecía. Su hermano la rodeó en un cálido abrazo y, en algún momento que ella no notó, había comenzado a acariciarle el cabello.

Y solo entonces, Claire comprendió que no quería volver a dejarlo ir.


End file.
